


No Escape From The Heat

by LtheWolf



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Claiming, Claiming Bites, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinky, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtheWolf/pseuds/LtheWolf
Summary: The entire house of hades has gone into rut and you an innocent recently employed shade are trying to escape the chaos surrounding you... But Meg intends to stop you
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Hades/Nyx/Persephone (Hades Video Game), Megaera (Hades Video Game)/Reader, Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 17





	No Escape From The Heat

It had only been a couple months since you'd began working in the house of hades... Or at least you think it was that long, there really was no way of telling time down here, since there was no sun down here and the only person to have managed a look outside was the prince.

Although him still trying to escape made no sense to you, since Persephone had returned to the house, even if just temporarily, she was here right now.

And since she had arrived the house residents had slowly started to act a little.. odd, actually really odd as in a lot of them had started to become really territorial of their spaces and some of the other people around them. For instance Thanatos had staked his claim on the prince, since he'd growled and become extremely hostile towards you when you'd approach Zagreus to chat.

The king and queen were close together obviously and Achilles, well he had found his claim elsewhere, a new man with dark hair, just as handsome as him stood close to his side nuzzling against the blonde.

Others about were the same, but you were trying to stay away from everyone and not get involved. Especially not since accidentally walking in on several of the partners going at it. And that wasn't even the strangest thing going on, you'd suddenly started to notice that everyone was displaying new features, mostly wolf ears, some even had tails.

Nobody in the house had been spared of this strange anomaly, even you'd grown a pair of ears, twitching from within your hair and a tail that would occasionally sneak out of the belt you use to keep it restrained.

Your POV

Once again it slipped out of the belt and was flicking from side to side under my toga as I cleaned about the house. I'd been taking turns with Dusa to clean different rooms about the house and this time I had to clean some of the private quarters of the residents, luckily for me today none had been in use so far.

I'd just complete the prince's room and now only one last room was left to clean, before I could escape the house and avoid the chaos of the evening, since the strange activity seemed to pick up then.

Megaera's room was the last room of the day and it was usually pretty organised anyway, just in need of a quick dust over.

I slipped in and checked the room, Meg was nowhere to be found, a good thing considering the weirdness, cause even though Meg appeared to be in control, but I'd never seen her after hours.

Although that was short lived as Meg teleported into the room and I felt hot breath against my neck. "Fuck, Meg give warning before you sneak up on someone!" I shouted as I jump in surprise, nearly knocking some possessions off the shelves that I'd been dusting.

"If anyones surprised, it's me. What are you doing in my room (Y/N)?" Meg questioned moving a tiny bit, looking me up and down with crossed arms. Something that for some reason sent shivers down my back.

"Umm I... I was just cleaning your room... But I'm pretty much done, I'll leave you alone. Need to clean Zagreus' room anyways." I stutter, turning to rush out of the room, only to crash into Meg's body.

As soon as our bodies collide I feel as I've been set alight and I jump backwards, breathing heavy to try ignore the pain. It works slightly, at least enough that I can reopen my eyes that'd I screwed closed in pain, they land on Meg who has an indecipherable look.

"Meg?.... I really should go." I panic, attempting to leave again as Meg's look intensifies, normally I'd think she looks stunning with her ears twitching, but this look, it scares me.

"You'll have to fight to get past me (Y/N)!" She states, driving me further into panic, I know times progressing and I really need to get out of here. "And we both know you won't beat me." She adds and my heart drops, I desperately scan the room to find something, anything.

"Meg. Lord Hades will discipline me if I don't finish my tasks." I whimper, trying to slip past her, instead getting pinned against a wall, her arms pinning mine to my sides and her warm breath falling on my neck and setting my skin alight again, this time more pleasant then the last.

"Then I'll get you either way. I deal out the disciplinary here." Meg husks in my ear, the hairs on my body standing on end, I gasp as her eyes meet mine and I quickly avert my gaze.

"Meg please..." I mutter, looking further down, however she grabs my chin and forces me to look her in the eyes as she replies. "Please.. What? (Y/N)."

Her eyes pierce me, her touch is making me burn up and her scent is driving me mad, it's the only pleasant smell I've encountered down here and it seems to be getting stronger as time moves on. I gulp as a nail trails down my neck and I lose my train of thought before regaining it and speaking. "Meg please... please let me go.. Now!"

She contemplates, smirking as she shifts and replies. "No, I don't think I will." She comes closer, pressing her lips to mine and it's like Zeus has struck me with lightning and I find myself responding.

Meg pulls back releasing her hold slightly going to kiss me again and I take advantage, head butting her and dashing out of the door before I can lose my senses even more.

I pause my running to take a breath, once I arrive in the main hall, at least until I hear her growl loudly and I sprint towards Zagreus' room, knowing that the escape route is nearby.

I make it to Zag's room, but no further as I'm stopped in my tracks by Meg's whip wrapping around my legs and throwing off my balance, causing me to tumble to the floor, letting out a grumble in pain.

She's on top of me, straddling my waist and pinning me down to prevent my escape, as soon as I hit the floor. "You're mine (Y/N)! There is no escape!" She growls, pressing her face against my neck and biting down, earning a yelp of pain.

"No, I'm not even suppose to be here." I grit my teeth as more hot breath hits me and the burning is back. Meg snorts, digging her nails into my wrists and nibbling my ear, whispering. "The fates intended it, and they're never wrong."

The feeling of my senses being clouded by her presence again causes me to wriggle in a last ditch attempt to escape, if not the house then the feeling of my body burning up.

My breath hitches, laboured as I try blocked everything out. Meg notices and adjusts herself brushing a sensitive spot on purpose, making my eyes open and a small moan leave my mouth.

Something snaps and Meg's lips crash against mine, my mind clouding as I return it with fever. Her hands release mine, trailing down my body, my own instinctually moving to cling onto her back leaving scratch marks.

"I guess someone likes being disciplined." Meg chuckles as she digs her fingers into my skin, making me tremble. "Maybe... But that's nothing compared to what Than will do to me if he picks up my scent here."

"I'll deal with Than. You smell too good right now, mix of fear and arousal. Can't deny you want me (Y/N)." She smirks again, her face coming closer as if about to kiss me but instead she licks down my neck before sinking her fangs into my neck, marking me and I yell in pain before she laps up the blood and begins stroking my ears.

I tried to pull my head away from her hands but she just holds tighter until she finds the sweet spot and my breathing turns shallow as small moans escape my lips. I feel the tail wagging fast and see Meg's face light up at it moving so erratically that it's shifted my toga up in a revealing way.

"Somebody's exited now" she hums, moving fingers to my crotch and rubbing gently, my body's even hotter then before and I can't stop it reacting so much. My eyes rolled back into my head, fist clenched at my sides as I tremble and release lewd moans like never before.

Suddenly she stops, grinning as she doesn't move and I try to wriggle to regain some friction, now desperate for her touch, damn this heat. "Please Megaera." I beg as she caresses my face, smiling.

"Please what? (Y/N)." Her eyes shine deviously, she knows exactly what I want, she just wants to here me say it, what she has wanted all along. I tremble, gritting my teeth as I'm reduced to begging again. "Please Meg... Please I need you!"

In return she hums but doesn't move to do anything, my frustration builds and I throw my top half up. Gripping her hips that lay over mine, returning her affections from before, biting her neck and slowly moving to whisper in her ear after nibbling the spot. "Fuck, please Meg... I want you to fuck me."

I feel her shiver at my administrations, but she moves backwards, her eyes darkened with lust as she surveys my body again. Hands yank me into her arms, my legs instinctually wrapping around her waist. My back presses against the cold wall, a stark contrast to her hot breath.

"You're playing with fire (Y/N)." She husked, fingernails digging harder into the flesh of my thighs and ass. "You started it Megaera." I groaned at the pleasant pressure.

At those words her eyes seem to glow and she pulls away from the wall throwing my body onto the prince's bed. "And now I intend to finish it." She says, licking her lips before pouncing onto me.

Fingers ripping off my clothes, leaving me vulnerable as a red tint dusted my body embarrassed at my state. My arms rush to cover my private parts, Meg chuckles at that and pulls them from their places, peppering kisses down from my face to my abdomen.

Her touch, smell and that look she sports drive me crazy and I no longer want to escape, I just want her... No, I need her. A growl escapes my throat as I dig my fingers into her back, pulling her closer for more contact.

Our lips clash, both hungry and wanting more, her teeth graze my lips asking for permission before her tongue prods, invading my mouth and starting a dance with mine. Her body moving closer, one knee now pressing between my legs, deepening the dull ache for her.

We break from the kiss, gasping for air and I flip us so I'm sitting on her abdomen, my hands moving on autopilot and caressing her all the most sensitive skin, face, neck, breasts, abdomen, thighs. Her clothes join mine ripped up on the bed as my hands wander, teasing skin and pulling moans from her mouth.

"Seems like the dominatrix of the house likes to submit sometimes." I hum, playfully teasing Meg, but at those words she seems to snap out of allowing me to be on top, flipping our positions.

"No, it's just cute watching you try and dominate... But it's so much hotter with you under me submitting!" She husks, mouth and hands trailing down my body, nails gripping my hips and lips locking around a nipple.

I squirm under her touch, covering my mouth in an attempt not to make too much noise. However, this action just seems to light an even more intense fire within her and she pins my arms above my head again.

"I want to hear you moan and scream my name. I want everyone to know you belong to me" Meg growls, kissing quickly down my body, placing tender kisses on my thighs and locking eyes with me one last time before she dives between my legs.

Her nails dig deeper into my thighs as she delves deeper, swiping her tongue and sucking specific spots that drives me crazy. And just as stated my back arcs and I'm moaning and screaming out her name as I feel the tension build, ready to explode.

It builds and she pulls away before I explode, lips on mine with such a hunger. My hands move, caressing her body before my fingers find her center, dripping and they slide in causing her to moan into the kiss.

Her eyes flutter closed as I continue stroking her and steal more heated kisses. We stay like that for a while, until her body trembles slightly. My teeth nibble her lip between kisses before her hands begin stroking me again and the tension builds once again.

I tremble, moans leaking from my mouth more frequently, kisses trailing up and down my neck until they pause. Meg breathes heavily against my ear, she's clearly as close to the edge as I am.

"Cum for me!" She hums, body rocking against mine, that's what tips me over the edge, closely followed by Meg, her body lay on top of mine.

I find myself leaning to place a tender kiss on her head, arms wrapping around her and we both come down from our highs. She flips us over once more so my body lays on hers, I feel so much smaller snuggling into her body, her hands grip my butt both possessively and to keep me in place.

We stay like that for a while until Thanatos and Zagreus come stumbling in, locked in each others embrace. Zagreus pushed against the wall like I had been not long ago, both tangled up until Than growls, head whipping towards us.

Meg doesn't even give him time to speak before explaining. "You don't have to worry Than. (Y/N) is all mine!" She gets up, keeping me locked in her arms, picks her whip up and walks us back to her room, leaving some of the house residents in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N It's been a long time since I've written anything so please bare in mind that I need to work to get back into writing properly.


End file.
